


Seb + Aaron + Robert

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Idiots in Love, M/M, teenage seb, youth worker Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron works at a youth club where he meets teenage Seb, and volunteers at the prison where he meets Robert.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	Seb + Aaron + Robert

**Author's Note:**

> this got WAY out of hand, but I liked the idea of Aaron knowing both Seb and Robert without knowing they're father and son... and 6000 words later, here we are!
> 
> also excuse the dodgy title, it's almost 3am and i couldn't think of anything better.

Seb

“My dad is getting out soon.” Seb said, absent-mindedly drawing figures on the table with his fingers.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, sitting down at the table with him. “That’s great. I bet you’re excited about having him home again.”

Seb shrugged but didn’t say anything.

“You’re not happy he’s coming home?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t know…” Seb shrugged again. “I haven’t seen him in two years…”

“Why not?”

“Didn’t want to. He gave up on me, why should I care about him?”

Aaron frowned.

“What do you mean gave up on you? He didn’t choose to go to prison, did he?”

“Yes he did! He pleaded guilty! He didn’t even fight it! He didn’t fight to stay with me!” Seb yelled and Aaron could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

He’d known Seb for a few years, and had watched him go from the shy and quiet little boy that had been all but pushed inside the youth club he worked at, to a more outgoing and recently mostly angry at the world teenager. He’d slowly gotten him to open up to him and found out his dad was in prison and, even if he wouldn’t admit it, Seb missed him terribly.

“People don’t plead guilty for nothing.” Aaron argued. “Prison is no fun summer camp or sleepover, you know. It’s horrible.”

“How do you know? Have you been to prison or something?”

Aaron looked at the boy for a minute before deciding to tell him the full story.

“Yeah. Yeah, I have. It’s how I ended up here at first. I got out early and had to serve the rest of my time doing community service.”

Seb’s eyes grew big in shock.

“What did you do?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes at the boy.

“GBH. I beat a lad up pretty badly and I got two years for GBH. One inside and one community service.”

“Wow… so you have a criminal record and stuff now?”

“Yes. But it’s not something I’m proud of. And it’s why I’m still working here. So I can stop brats like you from doing the same stupid things I did.” Aaron teased, happy he got a small grin from Seb.

“Why did you do it? Why did you beat that lad up? Was he looking at your girlfriend the wrong way?”

“Girlfriend? I’m gay. You know I am.”

Seb shrugged.

“Some gay guys date girls too don’t they? Before they know they’re gay.”

“Yeah I suppose so.” Aaron sighed. “But I was out by then. It wasn’t that. I was drunk and had had a fight with my boy-… with the guy I was seeing back then and just… I lost it.”

“That’s what my dad said too. That he lost it.”

Aaron nodded.

“That’s possible.”

“He hit a guy with a shovel. And then he died.” Seb said, not looking Aaron in the eye but focusing on the table top again.

“Alright…” Aaron said, trying to keep his voice neutral. “Do you know why he did that?”

“Sort of…”

“Do you want to tell me?”

“I can’t…”

“That’s ok. It’s none of my business anyway.”

“It’s not my story to tell…” Seb trailed off, sounding a lot older than just 13.

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” Aaron said, trying to reassure him.

“He got fourteen years. But he’s getting out early.”

“For good behaviour?” Aaron guessed.

“I think so. I don’t know… My gran and my aunt are all happy he’s being released.”

“And you’re not.”

“How can I? When he just gave up on me!”

“Have you ever asked him why he did that?”

“No…” Seb mumbled. “I haven’t seen him since I found out.”

“Aaron, can you give me a hand getting my stuff from my car?” Ellis, one of the other staff members, said as he walked up to them carrying a large bag with balls in various sizes.

“Sure.” Aaron said, getting up. “Do I want to know how many more of those bags there are?”

“Nope.” Ellis grinned and clapped him on the shoulder with a “thanks mate”.

Aaron laughed and shook his head before turning to Seb.

“You know, it might be scary and you might not want to hear what he has to say… but go see your dad and tell him how you feel and give him a chance to explain too. He’s still your dad. I’m sure he loves you very much.”

Robert

“I’m getting out.” Robert said happily, walking up to Aaron in the corridor. Aaron was one of the volunteers from the rehabilitation and education program Robert had signed up to. He wasn’t supposed to be released for another 8 years but luck was on his side for once.

“Really? That’s great. Did your appeal come through?”

“Something like that.” Robert said with a grin. “I can’t talk about it but things are looking up. I’m going home.”

“I’m happy for you, mate.” Aaron said and quickly hugged Robert. He wasn’t supposed to have any physical contact with the inmates but he’d known Robert for a few years now and he was pretty sure the other man wasn’t going to stab him. “Do you know when you’ll be leaving us then?”

“Not yet. But soon hopefully. And my little boy is coming to see me next week. I just called my sister to tell her the good news and she put him on for a minute and we talked. He’s coming with next time my mum or my sister are coming to visit.”

Robert’s excitement was infectious and Aaron couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He knew Robert had a son who didn’t visit and he missed him terribly.

“That’s great. Things are really looking up for you aren’t they? What’s next, a reunion with your son’s mother?”

Robert snorted.

“Hardly. She hasn’t seen him since he was a baby.” He sat down at a table in the empty classroom they’d walked into. “We were never really together. We had a drunken one night stand… and nine months later Seb was born. And a few months after that she decided she only liked the idea of being a mum, instead of actually being one. She left him with me and took off for Australia.”

“Wow. That’s… something…”

“We managed just fine without her. She sent him money every year on his birthday though… I just hope you can still exchange Australian dollars by the time he’s 18. I kept it all safe for him. I was doing alright, we didn’t need the money.”

“Like a trust fund?” Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

“Yeah something like that. But now I’m in here and he’s living with my sister and my mum… I don’t know what things are like. And when I get out it probably won’t be very easy to get a job. Who’s going to hire an ex con with a murder charge on his record?”

“Hey don’t think like that. I’ll give you my number when you get out and I’ll help you. I work at a youth centre in Leeds, and they could always use the extra hands. And before you say anything, I have a record, that they know about, and they still hired me.”

Robert smiled.

“Do you have an answer to everything?”

“Not everything. But most things.” Aaron said and they both laughed.

“And maybe we could meet up for a drink when I get out?” Robert asked after a minute. “To say thanks for everything you’ve done for me in here.”

Aaron hesitated for a moment. Meeting with ex inmates outside of the official channels was frowned upon, to put it mildly. He wasn’t supposed to share any personal information with them, because it could be used against him… but he couldn’t help himself. Robert was easy to talk to and he just seemed… different from most of the other guys in the prison.

“Alright. Sounds good. I’m not one to turn down free drinks.”

Seb + Robert

“Do you want something from the machine? I’ve got this special card with money on it for the machines.. I could get you a mars bar or something. Maybe a hot chocolate?” Robert asked Seb who was sitting on the other side of the table in the prison visiting room. They’d been there for almost 20 minutes and Seb had barely said a word. Vic had done most of the talking, and while Robert enjoyed catching up with his sister, he really wanted to talk to his son before their time together was up.

“No thanks.” Seb said quietly.

“Ok. So… how is school then? Are you keeping your grades up?”

Seb shrugged.

“It’s fine.”

“Right. Did you ever try out for the football team? Auntie Vic mentioned that a while ago.”

“No. I didn’t fancy it.”

“He plays football at the youth club he goes to, don’t you Seb?” Vic prompted. “This guy called Ellis used to be a personal trainer but now he works at the club to get kids to exercise more without the pressure of PE at school.”

Robert raised an eyebrow at his sister. She seemed a lot more interested in this Ellis bloke than Seb was.

“Really? That sounds exciting.”

“It’s alright.” Seb shrugged again and then seemed to come to a decision. “There’s this other guy who works there though. His name is Aaron. I talk to him a lot. He helps me. He’s good at listening and doesn’t judge.”

Robert nodded and tried to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt when he heard Seb was talking to someone else about what was going on in his life.

“Oh. That’s good. What do you guys talk about?”

“I don’t know… stuff. You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. He understands… He didn’t get on with his father either.”

“He what? But… we’re alright aren’t we? You’re my… my buddy. Y-you mean the world to me.” Robert stammered.

“Really?” Seb snapped. “If I mean the world to you, why didn’t you fight to stay with me?!”

“I did! I did everything I could to keep you safe. Always have, always will.”

“But you didn’t. You left me! You just took the easy way out!”

“No. Hold on. No. Nothing about any of this has been easy. Prison is hell and I miss you every day! It kills me that I can’t come home with you when that buzzer sounds.” Robert hissed.

“Why didn’t you fight to stay with me then?!”

“I did! I did everything I could to make sure you would have the best life possible.”

Seb rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he sat back in his chair.

“Funny way of showing.”

“Seb!” Vic scolded him. “Your dad loves you very much and things haven’t been easy for him in here.”

“He pleaded guilty and just took it all without fighting.”

“Is that what this is about? Me pleading guilty?”

Seb shrugged but didn’t say anything.

“I did it to protect you. To keep you safe.”

“What does that even mean?”

“If I’d pleaded not guilty… there would have been a trial… and every little thing I’ve ever done would’ve been blown up to be a huge problem. The way you were conceived, your mum not being around, me being married to your aunt at first, me being bi…”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with anything!” Seb protested.

“To you and me it might not… but a lot of people out there would disagree.” Robert explained. “You could have ended up in care, I could have lost you forever. This way… I could sort things out for you. Make sure you could live with your aunt Vic and nana, and that you could stay at the same school.”

“I changed schools.” Seb said matter-of-factly.

“Oh… right…”

“He wanted to go to a different school himself.” Vic explained. “For a fresh start…”

Robert nodded.

“Ok. That makes sense.”

“Nobody knows about you there. Only Isaac. My best friend.”

“Are you happy at this school?”

Seb shrugged.

“I guess so. I met Aaron through school. Him and Ellis came to school to teach self-defence classes… and they told us we could always come check out what else was going on at the youth centre. And I did.”

“Ok. So that’s good then? What else do you do there?”

“I don’t know… just talk to Aaron about stuff I suppose. And there is this girl called Dawn that helps me with my homework sometimes. Isaac fancies her.”

“Yeah? What about you? Do you fancy anyone?”

Seb blushed which Robert took as a yes.

The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the visit. Robert reluctantly got up and hugged Vic.

“Mum mentioned coming to see you too sometime this week.” She told him. “Take care of yourself ok? Not long now.”

“I know. Don’t worry.” Robert replied and let her go, ready to turn around and go back to his cell when Seb stepped forward and hugged him too.

“See you soon dad. I love you.” He said and Robert felt the tears well up in his eyes as he squeezed his son tightly.

“I love you too. So much.”

Seb 

“I went to see my dad the other day.” Seb said as he sat down next to Aaron on bench outside the youth centre, not bothering with hello.

The weather was nice and Ellis was putting the football team through their paces on the sports field, while a few people watched from the benches at the side of the field.

“Yeah? How was it?”

Seb thought for a moment.

“Kind of awkward I guess…”

“Well you hadn’t seen him for two years… things were bound to be awkward. Did you talk to him about what’s bothering you?”

“Yeah… kind of.” Seb said and took a deep breath. “He said he pleaded guilty for me. So there wouldn’t be a trial and he could make sure I could live with my aunt and wouldn’t end up in care.”

“That sounds like a good reason. Ask Dawn what it’s like for kids in care, she’ll tell you it’s not exactly fun. She grew up in foster care.”

“Hmm…”

“You don’t think she knows what she’s talking about?”

“No, I do. I just… I don’t know. I guess I understand…my dad I mean… but… it still hurts that he just gave up.”

“I don’t think he gave up. I think he did everything he could to keep you safe. I would have done the same.”

“Do you have kids?” Seb asked, trying to remember if he’d ever heard Aaron mention a son or daughter.

“No. I have two little sisters though who are my world. I’d do anything to protect them. Just like your dad did.”

Seb nodded. He did understand wanting to protect the people you love. His little cousin Harry who was turning 6 soon was one of those people for him.

“What are your sisters’ names?” he asked Aaron, trying to move the conversation to a less heavy subject.

“Liv and Eve. Well Liv’s name is Olivia but nobody is allowed to call her that.” Aaron said and laughed. “Just like nobody is allowed to call you Sebastian.”

Robert

“I have a date.” Robert told Aaron, waiting for the classroom to clear out so he could talk to the other man in peace. They’d been supposed to practise writing letters to apply for jobs but as usual they’d just ended up talking to Aaron about everything and nothing. Nobody ever really paid attention to what went on in these classes anyway.

“Already? Who with? Is it the blond from D wing?” Aaron teased.

“Funny. I meant release date. I’m going home on the 15th.”

“Really? That soon huh.”

“Yeah, I can’t really believe it either. I only found out last night. I barely slept.” Robert admitted.

Aaron smiled.

“I can imagine. I didn’t sleep at all my last night inside.”

“I keep forgetting you’ve been inside too. You just don’t seem the type.”

“And you do?” Aaron shook his head. “Have you told your family yet when you’re getting out of here?”

Robert smiled widely.

“Yeah I called them last night. And my son answered the phone and we actually talked for a while. He seemed happy that I’m coming home.”

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you.” Aaron said and hugged Robert.

“He came to see me the other day and he actually talked to me a bit about what’s bothering him... and now this. I feel like I’m getting my boy back.”

“I’m glad it’s all working out for you.”

Robert nodded.

“Yeah me too…” he trailed off, clearly something else was on his mind and he was trying to work up the courage to say it. “Since I’m leaving this place in a few days… I don’t think I’ll see you again… so… it’s kind of hard to have a drink with someone if I can’t reach them…”

“Oh right! Uhm…” Aaron looked around for a pen and piece of paper and jotted some numbers down. “Here. Call or text me any time.”

“How about the Saturday after I get out?” Robert asked. “We could meet up somewhere… unless you’ve already got plans…”

“Uh no I don’t think so. Saturday is fine. Text me when you get out though, so I’ll have your number and we can decide where to go.”

“Ok. I will.” Robert said and put Aaron’s number in his pocket. “See you Saturday then. I’m looking forward to it.”

Seb

“He’s getting out later today.” Seb told Aaron as he helped him clean up the lunch mess. He’d skived off school for the day and they both knew it but Aaron had decided to let it go this once.

“Yeah? That’s exciting.”

Seb nodded.

“Yeah. I’m kind of nervous though.”

“I bet he is too.”

“Were you nervous too when you got out?”

“Kind of.” Aaron admitted. “But also mostly relieved and happy. I was moving back in with my mum and my sister and I had a job waiting for me at my uncle’s garage. I got lucky.”

“My dad is going to live with me and my aunt too. Or maybe my nana but she doesn’t live in Leeds and I don’t want to change schools again... or stop coming here.”

Aaron threw an arm around Seb’s shoulders.

“Even if you move away, you’ll always be welcome here. And your dad too. Maybe you could bring him here sometime. Show him where you always hang out.”

“Do you think he’d want to?”

“I don’t know… but I can imagine him wanting to get to know you properly and wanting to share your interests with you.”

“Right… yeah… I hadn’t thought of that yet.” Seb nodded and checked the time on his phone. “I should go. I promised my aunt I’d be home early so we could leave in time to pick up my dad.”

“Alright, well, good luck. I’m sure it’ll be great to have him back home with you.”

Robert + Seb + Vic

“I’m glad you’re back, dad.” Seb told Robert as he got out of the car after Vic parked it in front of her house.

“Me too mate. Come on, let’s go see nana. And I want to meet my nephew.” Robert steered Seb to the front door and took his bag from Vic.

“Are you ready for the rest of your life?” She asked.

“Yeah, more than ready.” He pulled her into his side in a one armed hug. “Did you get the things I asked you?”

“The phone? Yeah I got you one. It’s not the latest model or anything…”

“That’s fine. As long as it works, it’s fine.”

“What do you need a phone for anyway? You got out of prison five minutes ago, who do you have to call?”

“A friend from prison… One of the guys from the education program. I promised him a pint when I got out to say thanks for everything he did for me.”

Vic frowned.

“Is that even allowed?”

“I am allowed to drink…”

“No I mean, you having a pint with prison staff.”

“Oh… that… I don’t know… but he’s a volunteer and I’m not in prison anymore. So we’re just two people having a drink together.” Robert shrugged. “And he’s a nice guy. It would be nice to have a friend on the outside. Someone to talk to when things get rough.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to get counselling for?”

“Why are you talking me out of having a friend?” Robert asked laughingly.

“I’m not. But I just don’t want you to get in trouble… again.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Dad, auntie Vic, come on, nana made chocolate cake!” Seb called out from the doorway. “We can’t have any until everyone is here.”

“Ooh chocolate cake? I’ll be right there!” Robert said and followed his son inside to greet his mum and nephew, and have some cake.

Robert

_Hey this is Robert, remember me?_

“Ugh no. it’s been four days, he’ll remember.” Robert muttered to himself, deleting the text he’d just typed.

It was his first night back home and as much as he loved his family, he was glad for a little alone time. He’d watched tv with Seb for a while and let his mum and sister spoil him with his favourite food but around 8 o’ clock, he’d announced he was going to have a shower and go to bed.

Only now he was actually in bed, he was wide awake and there was one thing on his mind. One person. Aaron.

He’d noticed Aaron before but even thinking of doing something about that while in prison… would’ve added years to his sentence. He knew Aaron was gay and he knew he was single. Both things Aaron had told him over the years when he really shouldn’t have.

_Hey Aaron, Robert here. How are you?_

He frowned at the screen.

“No.”

_Hi it’s Robert. I’m finally out. How about that drink on Saturday?_

“No… too desperate…”

_Hey this is Robert._ _😊_

He groaned and deleted the text again.

“Come on.”

_Hey, Robert here. You alright?_

_Hey it’s Robert._

_Hi! This is Robert. Now you have my number too_ _😉_

“No. definitely not that.” He deleted his last message again and sighed. Sending a text really shouldn’t be this hard.

_Hey_

_Robert here._

_I’m out._

He hit send before he could change his mind again. The reply came almost right away.

_\- Hey! I was just thinking about you. How did you get on today?_

Robert smiled at the screen.

_Good, thanks. Feels good to be home again._

_\- Yeah must be. So are we still on for Saturday? I haven’t forgotten about my free drink you know._ _😉_

_Don’t worry, you’ll get your drink. Where should we go? I don’t know anything around here anymore._

_Does Bar West still exist?_

_\- It does…_

_But?_

_\- My ex works there…_

_Oh. Bad break up?_

_\- Kind of. We weren’t really together… we just kind of hooked up sometimes. He was more into it than I was._

_Sounds messy._

_\- Yeah._

_We could go somewhere else?_

Aaron is typing.

Robert looked at the words and the three little dots behind Aaron’s name as the wait for a reply seemed to last forever.

\- _It’s ok. Bar West is fine._

_Are you sure? I don’t mind going somewhere else. That’s just the only place I still know._

_-_ _It’s fine, really. Is 8 ok for you?_

_Sure. 8 is fine. See you Saturday. I’m looking forward to it._

Robert + Aaron

Robert was early. He’d gotten a taxi into town because he hadn’t trusted himself to deal with public transport again, this soon after getting out of prison. It turned out bar West hadn’t changed much. The creeps were still there, and so was the overpriced beer.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long for Aaron.

“Hey.” The other man greeted him and pulled him in for a hug. “You look nice.”

“Thanks… my mum and my sister took me shopping yesterday. They said I needed some nice clothes.”

“I feel like I should thank them.” Aaron smiled and turned to the barman to order two beers. “Beer is alright for you isn’t it? You are allowed to drink?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m allowed.” Robert said quickly.

“Good. I wouldn’t want you back inside for failing a drug test or something.”

Robert laughed a little but couldn’t help but wonder if Aaron was flirting with him. They’d been texting a lot the past few days, and it definitely felt like something had shifted between them. Their conversations now were nothing like the ones back in prison.

“So how’s life on the outside treating you so far?” Aaron asked as he handed him his drink.

“So far so good.” Robert said with a smile. “Hopefully it’ll only get better.”

Aaron wasn’t the only one that could flirt.

They moved to a table and chatted a bit about the youth club Aaron worked at and how much he loved working with the kids.

“You should stop by sometime. I’ll text you the address. I meant what I said a few weeks ago, they really can use a pair of extra hands.”

“What would I do though? I have no experience.”

“That’s fine. Most of these kids just want someone to talk to really. And some of the girls on the football team just fancy Ellis and want to see him in shorts.” Aaron said and laughed. “Which isn’t a bad view if I’m honest.”

Robert raised an eyebrow.

“What? He’s straight as can be but I have eyes. I’m allowed to enjoy the view of a fit guy in shorts aren’t I?”

“I suppose so.” Robert mused. “Is that what you go for then? The sporty type?”

“Sometimes.” Aaron shrugged “But I like a guy that can actually hold a conversation too. You know… have a laugh. If I wanted meaningless sex I could just hit up the dating app on my phone.”

Robert nodded. He’d downloaded one of those apps too, out of curiosity, and even matched with a guy named Mike. But when he’d asked Robert if he wanted to meet up, he’d left him on read and deleted his profile.

“Robert?”

“What? Sorry… I was miles away…”

Aaron chuckled.

“It’s ok. I asked if you had a type.”

“As in guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh I don’t know… I wasn’t that picky before… and now… I don’t know. Not sure anyone would put up with me really.”

“I’m sure you could find someone.” Aaron said and took a sip of his drink, never breaking eye contact with Robert.

“Is… I…I have to ask. Are we on a date?” Robert asked. He hated putting himself out there like this but he had to know.

“Would you want it to be?”

Aaron moved his chair closer to Robert’s, giving him an expectant look.

“I…uh… I… Yes. Yes I would.”

Instead of replying with words Aaron leaned in and pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. It was soft and chaste and it made his head spin.

But most importantly, it made him want more. When Aaron pulled back and looked at him all Robert wanted was that mouth back on his own.

“Alright?”

Robert nodded and put his hand on the back of Aaron’s neck and kissed him. Properly. It turned out Aaron was a really good kisser but also gladly let Robert take control, almost inviting the other man’s tongue into his mouth.

They kissed for what felt like hours, and when they finally came up for air, they were both slightly out of breath and Robert noticed that at some point, Aaron had undone some of the buttons on his shirt.

“I don’t usually do this…” Aaron started, eyes slowly moving up from the exposed skin of Robert’s chest, up to his kiss bruised lips and finally meeting his eyes, “But… your place or mine?”

“I live with my sister.” Robert reminded him. “Yours.”

After another kiss, Aaron all but dragged Robert out the door and into a taxi, and by the time they reached Aaron’s flat, he wasn’t sure who was more relieved, them or the driver. Aaron had undone all of the buttons on his shirt, and Robert’s hands had found their way under his sweater.

If the journey had been five minutes longer, Robert was pretty sure the guy would’ve gotten a free show.

They barely made it through the front door before Aaron slammed him against the nearest flat surface and started kissing down his chest and undoing his belt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Robert wanted to tell him to slow down and move to the bedroom, but when Aaron proved kissing wasn’t the only thing he was good at with his mouth, Robert couldn’t even remember his own name.

As quick and dirty as the first round had been, the second was the complete opposite. Soft and slow. Both of them taking their time to explore the other’s body and making them feel good. Robert couldn’t remember ever having had a better experience.

He hadn’t planned on staying the night, but at some point he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, the alarm on Aaron’s nightstand read 8:56AM and the man himself was asleep next to him. He contemplated sending Vic a quick text, telling her he stayed over at a mate’s, but then realised his phone was in his jeans, and he wasn’t sure where in Aaron’s flat he’d lost those the night before.

Aaron stirred slightly and wrapped himself around Robert in his sleep, making Robert smile and snuggle up to him before closing his eyes again and going back to sleep.

The next time he woke up it was from Aaron peppering kisses all over his face.

“Morning sleepyhead. I made breakfast. And coffee” He waited for Robert to sit up and handed him a mug before sitting down with his own.

Robert sipped his coffee and let the caffeine wake him up.

“Good?”

“Perfect.”

After finishing their coffee, they sat down for breakfast.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a full fry up.” Robert commented between bites. “This is really good.”

“Thanks.” Aaron replied. “I’m not the best cook but I do alright with this...” he trailed off. “Look… about last night…” he bit his lip and Robert’s heart sank.

“Is this the part where you tell me this was a one off? Or a mistake? Fun while it lasted but no more?”

“What? No. No way. Is that what you want?”

Robert shrugged.

“I don’t know. I thought there was something here… but if you don’t think so… I’ll grab my clothes and get out of your hair.”

“Wait, what? No. I don’t want you to go. At all.” Aaron insisted, grabbing Robert’s wrist across the table. “Last night was amazing. I don’t want it to be a one off. I want it to be a one of many.” He said and grinned at his own pun.

“Really?”

“Yeah… and I was kind of hoping you’d want that too. And not just the sex. Though I definitely enjoyed that too.” Aaron grinned. “But I want to get to know you. Properly. Outside of some crappy underfunded prison program.”

Robert smiled and got up to kiss Aaron.

“I’d like that.”

“I do have to work later though…” Aaron told him. “But you could come along and I could show you the place? Introduce you to some people?”

“Sounds good.”

Seb

“Ellis, is Aaron around?” Seb asked. It had just gone midday and Aaron was nowhere to be found. Which was unusual because he was the one who normally opened up the place on weekends.

“No, he took the morning off. I think he had a hot date yesterday.” Ellis grinned. “He should be in around 1. Is there anything I can help you with in the meantime?”

Seb considered his offer for a minute. Ellis was a nice enough guy and easy to talk to… but Aaron was the only one who knew about the stuff with his dad and prison.

“No that’s ok. I’ll just hang out until Aaron comes in.”

“Are you sure?”

Seb nodded.

“Alright, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” Ellis said and left Seb to it.

He sat and waited for Aaron, playing a game on his phone until he heard something clatter to the ground and Dawn swearing loudly.

“Are you ok?” he asked her, getting up to check on her in the centre’s kitchen turned cafe.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just… dropped everything. It’s one of those days.” She sighed and gestured at the mess on the floor.

“Do you want some help cleaning it up?” Seb offered.

“Yes, thank you.” She gave him a grateful smile and they got to work.

A little while later he heard Aaron’s voice as he walked into the building. Seb wanted to grab him and sit down to talk to him right away but he didn’t want to walk out on Dawn and leave her with the mess he’d offered to help her clean up.

“So this is it. This is where the magic happens.” He heard Aaron say and someone laughed at his comment. “There’s a sports field outside, but that’s Ellis’ area of expertise. I don’t do sports.”

“Pity. I think I’d like the view of a fit guy in shorts.” The other person said and Seb recognised the voice but couldn’t believe his ears.

“Play your cards right and you’ll be seeing a lot more than just shorts.” Aaron promised and Seb heard the smacking of lips.

“Ah so that’s why you wanted a late start today.” Seb heard Ellis tease Aaron. “A wild night and snogging on the job.”

“Oh shut up. I wanted to show Robert where I work, and Sundays are quiet anyway.” Aaron said and quickly introduced Robert and Ellis to each other.

“Hey no judgement here.” Ellis told them. “Enjoy yourselves you crazy kids. But be safe. Use a condom.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Aaron promised him laughingly. “Is Dawn around?”

“Kitchen I think. Oh and Seb was looking for you earlier, is he alright? I think he really wanted to talk to you.”

“He’s going through a rough time at home.” Aaron told him. “I’ll go find him in a minute.”

“Seb? As in short for Sebastian?” Robert asked after Ellis had left.

“Yeah, yeah I think so. He’s a good kid but kind of overthinks things.”

“My son is called Seb too. Sebastian. It’s the only thing his mother ever really did for him. Name him.”

“Really? What a coincidence. I don’t think you ever told me his name.”

“I didn’t? Oh well… now you know then.” Robert said with a chuckle.

“Yeah come on, I’ll introduce you to Dawn and get you a coffee while I go find Seb. The kid is having a tough time, I don’t want to ambush him with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Is that what I am?”

“I uh… Yeah I hope so? I mean… I know this is technically our first proper date and everything… but… we’ve known each other for so long… and… I really like you.”

More kissing sounds.

“I really like you too. And I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Seb couldn’t take it any longer and decided to come out of hiding.

“Aaron? Dad?”

The two men jumped apart and looked at Seb.

“Wha- What’s going on? What are you doing here?” Robert stammered.

“This is the youth club I always go to…”

Aaron looked back and forth between Robert and Seb, now seeing the resemblance between the two.

“You have got to be kidding me. He’s your dad? You’re his son?”

“Wait… you two know each other?” Robert asked.

“Yeah… I’ve known him… probably as long as I’ve known you.” Aaron explained. “We talk about you all the time… About you being in prison and everything.”

“Aaron told me to come see you again to talk to you…” Seb added.

“But I had no idea you were his dad. He never mentioned your name… and I never asked.”

“And I’ve been talking to you about my son for all this time and never mentioned his name either.”

The three of them looked at each other for a moment until Robert burst out laughing, setting the other two off as well.

“I can’t believe I knew both of you without realising.” Aaron said, in between fits of laughter. “I feel so stupid now.”

“Likewise.” Robert said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “But you’re cute so you’re forgiven.” He added and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips without thinking of their audience.

“So… are you two together now?” Seb asked, watching his father kiss Aaron. “Like a real couple?”

The two men looked at each other, having a wordless conversation.

“Yeah… yeah we are.” Robert told him. “I really like Aaron and I hope he likes me too.”

“I do. I really do.”

Robert smiled at Aaron for a second before turning back to Seb.

“What do you think about that? Are you ok with it?”

Seb took a minute to think about his father’s question.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ok with it. As long as I can still hang out with Aaron when I want.”

“Of course you can.” Aaron assured him. “Me and your dad being together doesn’t mean I won’t be working here anymore. I’ll still be around, I promise.”

“Good.”

“We can share him. You get him the even days, I’ll take the uneven. And we switch every other week.” Robert joked and the three of them laughed.

“And what if I want to hang out with both of you?” Aaron asked. “How does that fit into the schedule?”

“We’ll have to discuss that later.” Seb said, grinning. “I have to make sure I get a good deal out of it.” He joked.

“A good deal? Come here you brat.” Aaron laughed and pulled him in for a hug with one arm, while the other held Robert close. “You’re both mine now. Deal with it.”


End file.
